I Dream of Buffy
by koolbeans56
Summary: Buffy is a Genie who has been trapped in a bottle for a very, very, long time. Then one day her bottle ends up in the hands of a vampire name Angel. CHALLENGE FIC. BA Fluff
1. Prologue

**I Dream Of Buffy**

A challenge story

_Ok, y'all this is our first challenge! I'm excited about writing it. I'm not gonna tell you the exact challenge till the end, 'cause I don't wanna give away what happens. It's called _A Genie on the Hellmouth _and I got it from_ **http/ www. Fickledame. com /home .html** (w/o spaces of course) _if you really_ _want to see it. "Buffy is a Genie who has been trapped in a bottle for a very, very, long time. Then one day her bottle ends up in the hands of a vampire name Angel" that's the summary used in the challenge. Umm… that's basically it I think. I'm not sure about the rating yet though. _

**Rating: **T (pg-13) for now

**Warning: **B/A fluff! I love that stuff!

**Disclaimer: **Not ours. Challenge is from Carol Ann at the above site.

**A/N: **r/r plz! Oh, and when it says Genie in the first few chapters, that's Buffy. All genie's are named Genie, so, ya. They re-name her though.

On to the story

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

'Oh, God I am so bored,' thought Genie. She had been sitting in her bottle for the last thousand years or more. Occasionally she was picked up by some person, but mostly it was just sitting in that bottle.

She was starting to hate that bottle. She had redecorated it about 300 years ago so it was a little bit more modern than before, but was still out of date. So, she decided to modernize her bottle.

She stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes to decide how she wanted her bottle to look, then crossed her arms, nodded her head, and blinked. There was a small _boing _and then her bottle was exactly how she had pictured it in her mind.

The walls and most of the stuff in the bottle were now purple or pink. There was a waterbed now instead of her old bed. There were gadgets and gizmos a plenty. There were who's-its and what's-its galore. (lolly) They were laying around the bottle in random places.

Her bathroom was amazing now; everything was automatic. Everything sparkled and shined like they were brand-new (which they were). She had a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower with spray nozzles that would spray her whole body.

Then she felt her bottle being moved around, and she freezes.

* * *

My sis says "Cliffhanger! HaHaHa I laugh in your faces!"

Did you like it? I hope so! R/R plz.

Next chapter will be out soon.


	2. New Master

**I Dream Of Buffy**

A challenge story

_Ok, y'all this is our first challenge! I'm excited about writing it. I'm not gonna tell you the exact challenge till the end, 'cause I don't wanna give away what happens. It's called _A Genie on the Hellmouth _and I got it from_ **http/ www. Fickledame. com /home .html** (w/o spaces of course) _if you really_ _want to see it. _

**Summary: **"Buffy is a Genie who has been trapped in a bottle for a very, very, long time. Then one day her bottle ends up in the hands of a vampire name Angel" that's the summary used in the challenge.

**Rating: **T (pg-13) for now

**Warning: **B/A fluff! I love that stuff!

**Disclaimer: **Not ours. Challenge is from Carol Ann at the above site.

**A/N: **r/r plz! Oh, and when it says Genie in the first few chapters, that's Buffy. All genie's are named Genie, so, ya. They re-name her though.

**A/N2:** I'm actually updating this not to long after I last updated. Yay me! It's probly 'cause I like this story better. Lolly.

**A/N3: **"Genie and Angel have a conversation in Italian in this chapter and the translation is at the bottom of the page. It may or may not be right, I used an online translator and that's what it gave me, but they're not always right.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

On to the story

* * *

Chapter 2: New Master

Buffy stood completely still in the middle of her bottle. _What was that? _She finally got over her fear and walked over to the wall of her bottle to look out the windows. She saw a foot right in front of her.

Suddenly she felt the bottle being lifted and she stumbled. Then she saw a thumb run across the window. _Oh no, I'm going to get a new Master. I hope this one's not as bad as the last one was._

Then the top of her bottle was removed and she flowed out of the bottle to stand on the beach in front of the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Hello Master," she said in Hindi, because the last place she had been in was India, and she thought she was still there.

The man looked confused and said something in a language that Genie had never heard. She looked confused right back at him.

The man said something else in a different language that sounded vaguely familiar to her, but she just looked confused again.

The man sighed and tried again.

"Chi sono voi?" the man asked and Genie brightened. She understood him this time.

"Il mio nome è Genie, Padrone," she answered, "sono qui servirlo."

The man said something in another language that she did not understand.

"Che cosa?" Genie asked him.

"Niente," the man answered. After he answered her question, he just stood there staring at her.

"Che lingua parlate solitamente?" she questioned further.

"Inglese," he answered. As soon as he said this Genie crossed her arms across her chest and bobbed her head. Then she smiled at him.

"What can I do for you, Master?" she asked him.

He just stared at her.

"Come with me," he said after a few moments. He lead her away from the beach where they had been standing to his car parked a few yards away, with Genie's bottle in his hand.

* * *

The conversation:

Chi sono voi?- Who are you?  
Il mio nome è Genie, padrone- My name is Genie, Master.  
Sono qui servirlo.- I am here to serve you.  
Che cosa?- What?  
Niente.- Nothing.  
Che lingua parlate solitamente?- What language do you usually speak?  
Inglese.- English.

Thanks to the people who reviewed this chapter. I was surprised at how fast I got my first two reviews. Thanks for reviewing, it really makes me feel much better and I think it helps me to update faster, but I'm not sure.

R/R plz! Next chapter will be out soon.


	3. Car Ride

**I Dream Of Buffy**

A challenge story

_Ok, y'all this is our first challenge! I'm excited about writing it. I'm not gonna tell you the exact challenge till the end, 'cause I don't wanna give away what happens. It's called _A Genie on the Hellmouth _and I got it from_ **http/ www. Fickledame. com /home .html** (w/o spaces of course) _if you really_ _want to see it. _

**Summary: **"Buffy is a Genie who has been trapped in a bottle for a very, very, long time. Then one day her bottle ends up in the hands of a vampire name Angel" that's the summary used in the challenge.

**Rating: **T (pg-13) for now

**Warning: **B/A fluff! I love that stuff!

**Disclaimer: **Not ours. Challenge is from Carol Ann at the above site.

**A/N: **r/r plz! Oh, and when it says Genie in the first few chapters, that's Buffy. All genie's are named Genie, so, ya. They re-name her though.

**A/N2:** Sry for the wait, I was real busy. I took driver's ed then I had to do school work (yes, in the summer). It sucked. I'm goin' on a road-trip soon, so I figured I would update before we left.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

On to the story

* * *

Chapter 3: Car Ride

* * *

Genie and her new master were now in her new master's car. She was staring at him intently and wondering who he was. He felt kind of funny.

"So…" she started. Her Master glanced quickly at her, then back at the road. "What are you, Master?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, puzzled at her question.

"What are you?" she asked again. To clarify, she added, "You aren't human."

"Oh, ya. Umm…I'm a vampire," he answered, then glanced at her to gauge her reaction. She looked appalled. Then she looked confused.

"A vampire? Are you sure?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

"Positive," her Master answered with a small smile.

"Oh," she responded dumbly.

"I have a soul," her Master told her, seeing her still confused face. She immediately brightened.

"Oh, that is wonderful, Master!" she exclaimed.

"Don't call me that," Master said.

"Call you what?" Genie asked, genuinely confused.

"Master," he answered, a little annoyed.

"Oh, whatever you wish, Master. What should I call you then?"

"Angel," he answered shortly.

"Angel," Genie repeated, testing the sound of it. "I like it. What does it mean?"

"It's my name," Angel replied, amused.

"Oh."

"What's your name?"

"Genie."

"Your name is Genie?"

"Yes. What else would it be?"

"I don't know, but you need a proper name."

"I have a proper name!"

Angel was silent, trying to think of a good name for her. He eventually gave up and decided to let the Scoobies name her; they would like that.

He arrived at a big building with the words 'Sunnydale High School' written on a sign in front of it.

"Ok, come on," Angel said, getting out of the car.

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Angel," Genie replied, and she got out of the car as well.

* * *

I was gonna make this chapter meeting the scoobies too, but I didn't want it to be too long, so I'm posting two chapters. Go me!

Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I got a lot of hits, like 256, but only 10 reviews. If you read this, please review, even if you just say 'good' or something. I understand if you don't though, I don't review a lot either. :P

R/R plz!


	4. Meeting the Scoobies

**I Dream Of Buffy**

A challenge story

_Ok, y'all this is our first challenge! I'm excited about writing it. I'm not gonna tell you the exact challenge till the end, 'cause I don't wanna give away what happens. It's called _A Genie on the Hellmouth _and I got it from_ **http/ www. Fickledame. com /home .html** (w/o spaces of course) _if you really_ _want to see it. _

**Summary: **"Buffy is a Genie who has been trapped in a bottle for a very, very, long time. Then one day her bottle ends up in the hands of a vampire name Angel" that's the summary used in the challenge.

**Rating: **T (pg-13) for now

**Warning: **B/A fluff! I love that stuff!

**Disclaimer: **Not ours. Challenge is from Carol Ann at the above site.

**A/N: **see previous chapters

_Italics_ are thoughts.

On to the story

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting the Scoobies

* * *

Genie and her new master, who for some reason wanted her to call him 'Angel' walked into the building called 'Sunnydale High School' and went into a room filled with books. There were several people sitting at a table in the middle of the room. They all looked up when the two of them entered the room.

"Who's the chit?" a blonde man asked. Genie frowned at him.

"You are a vampire too. Do you have a soul too?" she asked.

"No, but I have got a chip," he answered.

"What is a chip, Master?" Genie asked, not liking the blonde vampire.

"Umm… it keeps him from hurting people. And don't call me that," he told her. Then he addressed the rest of the group. "This is Genie, she a, umm…, well, a genie. I found her and her bottle" he held up the bottle in question "down on the beach while I was patrolling."

"A genie?" the blonde vampire asked "How in the hell did you get her to call you 'Master'? Demons can't control genies."

"Master has a soul, so he is not a demon," Genie answered, "unlike you."

A short man with scruffy brown hair laughed when she said that and several of the others grinned.

"Hey, don't you think we should introduce our selves?" a young red-head asked.

"Yeah," Angel said, "I'll go get Giles."

"Ok," the red-head said to Angel. Then to Buffy she said, "I'm Willow. I go to school here."

"You are a witch," Genie stated.

"Uh, ya," Willow answered.

"Name's Spike," the blonde-haired man told Genie.

Genie frowned at Spike, still not liking him.

"I'm Xander!" the boy with scruffy hair said. "I go to school here with Willow; we're best friends. That is Anya, my girlfriend," he said pointing at a girl with dirty blonde hair who was coming out of the stacks.

"Anyanka!" Genie exclaimed as a smile spread across her face and she opened her arms for a hug. Anya grinned too and hugged Genie lightly.

"Genie, it's good to see you after so long, it's been what, 700 years since I saw you last?" Anya questioned.

"758, but who's counting. It's so great to see you!" Genie said, then she frowned a little. "You're human now?"

"Ya, spell gone wrong."

"Oh, that's sad."

"I thought you didn't like demons," Spike butted in, a little angry that Genie liked Anya, but not him.

"I knew Anyanka before she was a demon. She was my master, but then she got turned in to a vengeance demon and I couldn't be her genie any more."

"And why is it sad that Anya is human now?" Xander asked.

"Because now she will die, and I'll loose my friend forever," Genie said, tearing up a little.

"Oh. Anyway, on with the introductions," Xander replied, sorry that he had made her sad.

"I'm Faith," a girl wearing a tight black tank top, short black shirt, and dark make-up said. "I'm the Slayer." Genie's eyes widened and got kind of teary again.

"Wow," she said.

The scoobies looked kind of confused, but continued on with the introduction.

"I am Giles," an older man of to the side told her. "I am Faith's Watcher, and the high school librarian. You will meet the others later on."

Genie smiled at him, went up, and hugged him. Giles just stood there, shocked.

"Umm… so do you have any other name than Genie?" Willow asked.

"NO!" Genie shouted.

* * *

Thanks to the people who reviewed. I got a lot of hits, like 256, but only 10 reviews. If you read this, please review, even if you just say 'good' or something. I understand if you don't though, I don't review a lot either. :P

I was gonna make this chapter longer too, but then I decided to make naming Buffy a separate chapter. Inthe reviews that I'll know you'll submit, can you suggest some names for the Scoobies to suggest? Thanx, I appreciate it.

R/R plz!


	5. Names

**I Dream Of Buffy**

A challenge story

**Summary: **"Buffy is a Genie who has been trapped in a bottle for a very, very, long time. Then one day her bottle ends up in the hands of a vampire name Angel" that's the summary used in the challenge.

**Disclaimer: **Not ours.

**A/N: **see previous chapters

**A/N 2: **Soooo sorry that it's been so long since i updated last! this chapter was already written too, so i have no excuse, just lazyness. the next couple chapters are already written, so hopefully it won't be so long a wait next time.**  
**

_-Italics_ are thoughts.-

* * *

Chapter 5: Names

* * *

"Weren't you human before you were turned into a genie?" Willow asked Genie.

"Yes, but I can't remember what my name was. It was a long time ago, all I can remember is that—umm... nevermind."

"Oh, that's understandable," Willow told Buffy. Then she spoke to the other people in the room. "What do you guys think we should call her?"

"I don't know, how about Alexa?" Xander offered.

"Why Alexa?" Faith asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It's short for Alexander," Xander told her.

Faith laughed and told him that she didn't think that was a good name.

"Ooh, how about Lillian? It's such a pretty name," Willow said after a few moments.

"I don't know, it's kind of a name for a weak, frail person," Spike told her.

"Oh, I know," Xander suddenly added. "We can name her Trinity, you know, from _The Matrix._"

Buffy scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Isn't that kinda dumb, taking a name from a movie?"

Faith laughed and nodded behind Xander, while Spike quickly vetoed the name.

"How about something classic?" Giles suggested. "She is from a long time ago you know."

"Ok, umm… how about…Rose?" Willow said.

"Ugh, it sounds like some pretty-girl name," Faith responded.

"Elizabeth?" Angel suggested, speaking for the first time in a while.

Everyone nodded, liking the name. No one noticed that Genie's eyes got teary.

"What do you think, Genie? Do you like the name Elizabeth?" Willow asked her.

"Buffy," she whispered so softly, only Angel and Spike could hear her. "I remember now. My name was Buffy. My older sister couldn't say Elizabeth, so my name was Buffy." Angel smiled and told the group.

"It's settled then, we'll call her Buffy."

As soon as he said this, the doors to the library swung open and a group of people entered.

* * *


	6. New Faces

**I Dream Of Buffy**

A challenge story

**Summary: **"Buffy is a Genie who has been trapped in a bottle for a very, very, long time. Then one day her bottle ends up in the hands of a vampire name Angel" that's the summary used in the challenge.

**Disclaimer: **Not ours. 

**A/N: **see previous chapters

**A/N 2: **In this story, Angel was in LA before he came to Sunnydale, so a lot of the things that happened on Angel have already happened, while some of the things never happened or happened differently. It's my fic, I can do want I want. Plus, it's AU.

_-Italics_ are thoughts.-

* * *

Chapter 6: New Faces

* * *

Buffy looked at the new arrivals with shock written all over her face. It had been a long time since she had been around so many people at one time. She took a step closer to her new master. 

Angel looked down when he felt her move closer. When he saw that she was uncomfortable, he gently squeezed her arm, letting her know that he would protect her from harm and that she was ok.

"Who's the hottie?" a boy asked Angel as soon as the group who had just entered the room got settled into seats around the large table in the middle of the room.

"This is Buffy," Angel answered. "She's a genie."

"Angel is my master," Buffy chimed in helpfully.

"'Scuse me, Angelcakes, but aren't genies and demons mortal enemies?" a green skinned demon asked.

"Yes," Buffy spoke, before Angel could. "But my Master has a soul, so he can control me." Buffy didn't think that she liked this green demon.

The green man just smiled at her, while Spike smirked, happy that he wasn't the only one who Buffy didn't like.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that. I'm Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan. You can call me Lorne, Cupcake," the green-skinned demon, now identified as Lorne, said with a big smile in Buffy's direction. She returned the smile shyly. Spike frowned again, maybe he was the only one that Buffy didn't like. "I'm Cordelia," a tall brunette girl told Buffy. "You know, you really should get some new clothes, those look terrible." "Buffy, meet Queen C," Xander said, "our resident fashion guru." 

Buffy looked down at her clothes. _My clothes aren't that bad are they?_ She looked back up at everyone else's clothes. _Ok, maybe my clothes fit in better at my old home in India._

"Yes, I think that is a good idea," she told Cordelia, or was it Queen C? She couldn't remember. "We can go and get some tomorrow, Your Majesty, if it is alright with my Master."

Everyone in the room except Buffy and Cordelia, who only smiled, started laughing. Yes, even Angel chuckled a little.

"Your Majesty, that's a good one Buff," Xander managed to choke out. Buffy only stared at everyone, not understanding what was so funny.

"You said that her name was Queen C. Does this not mean that she is royalty and should be treated with respect?" Buffy asked. Everyone gradually stopped laughing as Angel explained that 'Queen C' was just a nickname, Cordelia was not a real Queen. Buffy looked down in embarrassment.

"If you're going shopping tomorrow, I'm coming too," Faith said, making Buffy feel a little bit better. "Knowing Cordy, she'd dress you up to be just like her, except blonde. She might even dye your hair brown for you." Buffy just smiled at the younger girl in thanks.

"I'm Fred," another brunette girl spoke up. "That's short for Winifred. I go to UC Sunnydale, but help Mr. Giles sometimes."

"It's nice to meet you, Fred," Buffy replied.

"Gunn," a tall, bald, very muscular black man said as he reached out his hand towards her. Buffy just looked up at her Master, not understanding.

"His name is Gunn," Angel told her. "He wants you to shake his hand." Buffy looked back at the man named after a deadly weapon like he was crazy, but shrugged and shook hid hand. Not like a normal handshake, mind you, but _shook_ his hand. When she dropped it, the man smiled at her and chuckled a little.

"Why are you named after a weapon?" Buffy questioned.

"It's my last name," he replied. "It's Gunn, Charles Gunn."

"Hello, Charles Gunn."

"I'm Connor," the boy who had first spoken said suddenly after a short silence. "I'm Angel's son."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Connor, son of Angel," Buffy responded. This made everyone in the room chuckle again. Angel made a mental note to talk to her later, when they were alone.

"Oz," interjected the red haired man who was the last to be introduced with a nod of his head.

"You are not entirely human," Buffy stated.

"No," was all Oz said.

"You're a werewolf," Buffy stated again.

"Yup."

"Ok," Buffy said liking the short man who didn't confuse her with lots of words at once. She was still getting used to the language used here, let alone the strange customs they seemed to have. _Why in the world did that man want me to shake his hand like that? Maybe it brought him pleasure._

Spike was not happy. The beautiful blonde genie did not like him because he was a demon, but everyone else who had demonic qualities she was ok with. He would have to talk to her again later and smooth things out with her. But for now, he was content to watch her interact with the rest of the group.

* * *

Ok, this is getting kind of tedious. I wanted to have all of my favorite characters in this story, but I don't want to bombard her with people. For a while I lost track of who she had already met, and who she had yet to meet. I eventually made a list, but there are still a few more people Buffy has to introduced to. If there's anyone in particular you'd like to see in the story, just tell me, and I'll try to incorporate them. Review please! Thanx!  



End file.
